The Heart of a Bear
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: She was his grocer, his friend, and...she wasn't afraid of him. He had loved her from the shadows for a year. Now what will happen when she finally lays her eyes upon him? Will this giant man finally feel loved after all this time? Will it be his turn to break away from the loneliness of his heart? Rated M for Violence and for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

And here it is! Beorn story is now active! Reviews are appreciated, no Flames please.

Disclaimer: I own Hadda. Nothing more.

* * *

Chapter one: Hadda

Dawn broke the dark sky, the early rays of the sun peaked over the mountains. The roosters awakened crowing as the usually did to announce the morning to all. Hadda's eyes opened at the sound of their call. She removed herself from her bed without hesitation. She had errands to run today and needed an early start. Her cloths were as they normally were, a simple dress with breeches beneath. She donned her boots and braided her long hair. Her horse stood patiently with the wagon cart harness already hooked up to his back.

"Good morning my friend. Are we ready?" The horse gave a neigh as she climbed up. Without having to order him the horse was off pulling the cart behind him.

Her first stop was the market. She had a list of groceries she had to pick up before dropping them off at the home on the edge of Mirkwood. Her uncle had been the grocer of the owner of the house before he died now it was her duty.

His name was Beorn, and he was somewhat of a recluse man. She had never seen his face, she only knew his voice.

And yet, she had been delivering food to him for near a year now.

"_Hello?" Hadda opened the large door "Hello? B-Beorn?" _

"_You are not Thorgrim. Who are you?" Came a deep resonating voice from the shadows startling her. she clutched the basket to her chest. _

"_I am Hadda. Thorgrim's niece." _

"_Why has he not come?" Hadda grew silent for a moment but her silence was enough of an answer for him. "The sickness?" _

_She nodded "Yes, three days ago." _

"_I see. I am truly sorry for your loss." _

"_I have um brought your food for you Mr. Beorn. I will be delivering it from now on." She looked around the home with her eyes wondering where this man was. What did he look like? He held a rather deep and powerful voice. Did his stature match his voice? Was he a powerful man? Why did he hide from her sight? _

"_That is just fine. But please do not look for me. I do not wish to frighten you." _

_Hadda nodded slowly "As you wish." _

She went about her way through the market gathering fruits, vegetables, meats, breads, and. All the necessities that he would need to feed himself for a month. Once the food had been loaded into the wagon she jumped up and was off.

The sun was shining and bright as it rose higher into the sky. Her horse trotted along the path to the house and once again her mind began to wander. What did Beorn look like? Her uncle didn't speak of him apart from the conversations the two often had whilst he was at his residence.

She herself had some nice conversations. Hadda sometimes found herself baking him something upon his request. Often it was something she had mentioned to him that her mother used to make.

The sound of sheep belting and horses neighing greeted her as she arrived at his large home. Jumping down she opened the gate that lead into his garden.

Slowly bundle by bundle she brought the baskets of food inside and placed the food where it belonged. Even going as far as to put the meats into the smoker for him so they could be preserved and aged properly.

Hadda was in the process of putting the meats onto the hooks unaware that Beorn was in fact coming home.

Beorn finally arrived home, his body ached as he made his way to the main gate. Those orcs were getting closer and closer to his home. It made him weary and under constant stress. A deep sigh escaped him as his hand grabbed a hold of a pair of pants that was hanging from the clothes line. His joints yelled at him as he slipped on the breeches. He was always so sore after a transformation. Once the pants were on he began to pop his joints, sighing with each sickening but relieving pop. Finally after the entire length of his spine seemed to pop back into place he made his way back inside. The wooden boards creaked beneath his massive weight. He paused, and blinked momentarily when he noticed all the fresh food in his home.

'Hadda.'

He turned around looking all about his house, was she still here? Had it been a month already? He took another look about, he didn't see her here…but…he could smell her. That think perfume of sandalwood loomed about in his home. He stopped and let it overtake him. It was sweet yet potent. It filled his nose with each breath he took, lingering there for a short time.

Then, suddenly, the back door opened jerking Beorn from his thoughts. Quickly he stepped behind one of the large wooden support pillars just as Hadda walked inside. She didn't notice he had come home yet and for that he was thankful. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him and become frightened.

Slowly, he peeked out from behind the pillar. When his eyes had come to lay upon her figure, his heart skipped a beat. Her thick beautiful earthy toned hair was now just past her waist. The long tight braid lay there hanging directly along her spine. Once more she dressed in a simple dress of green with sleeves to her elbows. The end of the dress stopped at the middle of her shins revealing the boots she wore beneath. Her face turned slightly letting him see her, she was still so beautiful.

Hadda was like a wild flower. Her beauty was more unique than that of the norm. It always made his chest tight when he looked upon her.

He took a step forward, the boards creaking beneath the weight as he placed his foot down. A soft curse came from his mouth before he darted completely behind the pillar. Hadda turned as the creek reached her ears. She saw a shadow dart behind the pillar and her eyes widened. Her chest tightened as her heart skipped, a soft gasp escaped past her lips.

Her voice seemed to betray her at that moment. She took a step forward wanting to call out his name. Should she try and look upon him? A knot in her throat grew as her body turned away from the where he hid. Her eyes were now fixated upon the bowl of fruit before her.

A silence engulfed the room, neither knew what to say at that moment.

Normally, the two were engaged in conversations as though it were nothing. But now, they dared not utter a word. She could have seen him…what if she had seen him? The thought of her eyes ever gazing upon him both excited and frightened the giant man. He wanted her to look upon him, how he wished to make himself truly known to her. How he longed to look into those sapphire eyes.

But he was afraid of her reaction once she did see him. Would she run away in fear? Despite how greatly he wanted it, he couldn't risk making her afraid of him.

"You are looking well Hadda." He softly spoke finally after minutes of agonizing silence.

"I would say the same of you Beorn. But, I would not know." Her voice was just as soft as his. She heard a deep heavy sigh. "Why do you not let me see you?" She turned eyeing the pillar once more. "It has been near a year Beorn. Do you not trust me?"

"It is not that Hadda."

"Then what is it Beorn? Tell me please?" She begged of him stepping closer. He could hear her when she walked closer…closer to him.

"Hadda please."

"What are you afraid of Beorn?" Her words struck his heart, sinking deep as though they were a knife.

'_If she only knew?' _He thought, his hands gripped the wood tight. He could see his claws gleaming at the end of each finger. His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against the wood.

His chest rumbled with yet another heavy sigh."Hadda..."

"Yes Beorn?"

"Will you bake me those honey cakes again?" He asked softly as he waited her answer.

Hadda smiled,

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Thank you to those who reviewed the last one hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. Disclaimer: I only own Hadda and her family.

* * *

Hadda stood in front of the fireplace. She stirred the stew that was in the pot as she stared idly into the flames. The house was quiet inside while the children of the town laughed and played outside. She was cooking this stew for her brother and his pregnant wife who was now bedridden by order of the midwife.

Theon her brother was a carpenter here in their small town. He made a decent living to help support his growing family as well as his sister. Hadda had taken over her fathers duties as the local grocer and earned her living by delivering groceries to those who couldn't get them on their own.

"Keep sulking like that and the food will burn." Came the sound of her brother's voice as he returned home for the evening.

"Huh?" She asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh," she took the stew off of the fire and set it on the table.

"Your mind is in the clouds my dear sister." He came up behind her and embraced her shoulders with his arms. He held a smile as his lips pressed to his baby sisters temple. "Tell me Hadda what is on your mind? You have been this way since you came home."

"I just have a lot on my mind is all." She tried to convince him, but, Theon knew his sister better than that.

"Come now Hadda, talk with me."

She opened her mouth to try and convince him again that she was alright, but when she saw the look in his eyes she sighed. "Alright its just..." Another sigh "You will think me stupid."

Theon smiled "Now when have I ever thought that?" Hadda shifted on her feet feeling her brother's arms tighten around her shoulders. She placed her hands on his forearms giving them a slight grip. She felt his chest rise against her back as he took a deep breath. "Its Beorn isn't it?"

She turned and stared at him "How?"

"Oh come now sister. You think me daft?" He smiled teasingly "For the seven months you have had a twinkle in your eyes every time you returned from delivering his groceries. I have heard you talk with Gerda. You think his voice is like gentle thunder rolling through the meadow."

Hadda blushed redder than the flames in the fireplace as she abruptly turned away from her brother. "You care for him so deeply even having never seen him before." His hands now lay against the curve of her shoulders. "You love him, don't you?"

"What if I do? Then again, what does it matter?" She started to ladle the stew into bowls. "He will never let me see his face." She whispered sadly feeling her brother's hands hug her shoulders tighter.

"You don't know that."

"Everytime I ask him he changes subject. Does he still not trust me?"

Theon sighed "Sadly I cannot speak for his mind. But," He kissed her head once again "I can only hope that he comes around. For your sake my dearest sister." He smiled as she hugged him around his middle.

"What did I ever do to earn a brother who was so understanding of me?"

"Thank our mother." The two siblings shared a smile before they sat down to their daily meal.

The day soon faded into the night as it always did. Hadda sat on her bed staring out at the stars. Her mind drifted to Beorn just as a deep sigh escaped her lungs. How was he? Did he think about her the way she thought of him?

She continued thinking about him as her fingers began to braid her hair. She started to hum softly once the braid was finished, but soon sighed heavily again. Perhaps her brother was right, what if she was in love with Beorn. But, how could she love a man without ever seeing his face? Was it merely when ever she was around him, she felt comfortable and safe? She loved their conversations. She enjoyed baking for him and bringing him food.

Another sigh escaped her.

She was in love.

Her eyes gazed back up at the stars. Gazing at the constellations as her she immediately saw the dippers. The bears. They were always her favorite as a child. The ones she always knew where they were no matter the time of the year.

She finally closed the window followed leaving the curtains open so she could see the stars. Her head now being cradled by the pillow offered her no comfort tonight. Her heart ached and her head was restless.

Elsewhere Beorn wandered around in the dark. His form had changed to that of the massive black bear. He was once more on patrol around his home. Taking a moment to sit and rest his large head tilted upwards. His amber eyes looking up at the stars. His barreled chest expanded as a deep breath filled his lungs.

_Hadda_.

His mind was plagued by her for days now. Had he turned her away from him? He feared that thought more than he ever did at the thought of being returned to the imprisonment he had experienced. His heart yearned for her. As a man he wanted to hold her, embrace her in the night as they lay in front of his fireplace. He wanted to curl her small body to his chest and smell her scent all night.

As the bear, he wanted to feel her fingers run through his fur. Lay his head upon her lap as she hummed and sang to him. He wanted to walk with her beside him through the meadows and flowers.

Oh gods... He thought as his head lowered from the heavens. His chest expanded as a deep and resonating sigh escaped his large form. _Oh Hadda..._ he thought mournfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! Im so excited now that I have finished it. Reviewsare welcome cookies to those who doo!

Caution: This chapter contains violence and mentionings of blood

Disclaimer: I only own Hadda and her family

* * *

A whole month had finally passed and Hadda was once more carrying a wagon full of food. Today there was a chill in the air signalling that winter was drawing ever closer. She hugged her coat tighter around her the further they went into the woods. Every time it seemed the pathway to Beorn's home got longer and longer.

She let out a deep heavy sigh and as he warm breath hit the chilled air she could see it turn to steam. She gave a click with her tongue urging her horse to walk faster an order in which he obeyed.

As Hadda's eyes scanned around she began to slowly grow uneasy. There was something about the woods today something that made her pull her dagger from her boot. She couldn't place her finger on it but it was there. Something in the forest made her stomach churn. In the distance she could see the light from the clearing . She sighed again this time in relief when she could see the outline of Beorn's house.

Suddenly her horse stopped his ears were now moving in all directions. He could hear something and that something was making him nervous. "Come on boy." She said trying to get him going again. His hooves stopping at the ground not wanting to move forward. "Come on boy once we get there we will be ok. Please just get us there."

He whinnied loudly jumping back he did not want to venture any further. He was afraid and Hadda knew this. Looking around she held her dagger tightly in her hand. What was in this forest?

"Well now...looky what we have here." A sickening voice came from behind her. Slowly she turned and saw a short and hunched grotesque looking creature hobbling forward. Her heart began to pound as she watched it walk around her wagon. "Looks like she has food boys."

Boys?

Her hands gripped the reins tighter as two more came hobbling out of the trees. They had metal embedded into their flesh. The daggers they carried looked as though the metal was riddled with disease.

"I think she looks more tasty than the food inside her cart." He licked his lips revealing his knawrled and discolored teeth.

"We could skin 'er."

"Eat her flesh!"

The leader looked at her "Oh come now girly" He brandished a very nasty looking sword "Come down and give us a taste!" Without a moments hesitation Hadda's boot connected with his face while her knife conneced with the seconds face. Digging deep into his eye.

"HYA!" She spurred her horse into a full blown gallop. She could hear the creatures running behind her cursing when she discovered how fast they could run. Finally her wagon broke through the tree line.

She cried out feeling something sharp graze her arm followed bytes body being tackled out of her wagon. Hadda struggled and fought with all her might, but the creature abover her was too heavy. He straddled her waist and smirked down at her. His hands tearing at the outer layers of her cloths and shreading her coat.

His metal covered fist backhanded her across the cheek, which sent a sharp sting through her. Her eyes watered as she finally cried out. Her scream echoed across the meadow.

Beorn's head snapped up at a shrill sound before turning to see Hadda's horse and wagon running towards his home as though the devil were after him. His amber eyes looked further down the small open field and what he saw made his blood boil.

An Orc sat astride Hadda's flailing body as he tore at her clothes. Then as if in slow motion he saw the grotesque orc back hand Hadda. A loud and fierce roar of rage ripped through his being when the smell of her blood reached his nose.

The roar echoed across the field and through the trees. His body was on fire, black fur began to grow over his skin and his muscles grew as his body did. The shape of the great bear burst through the gate. Massive paws barreling him along the ground.

The Orc's smug face turned up at the sound of the beasts roar. His smirk fading into horror as did Hadda's when she felt the Orc's body ripped away from hers by a large black form. Now in an upright position she saw a large and angered bear tearing the Orc apart bit by bit. Quickly she stood and ran towards Beorn's home. Now feeling the warm blood tricklin down her face.

Then the sounds of the terrified Orc ceased as did the sounds of he bear. Hadda's foot gave out beneath her causing her body to fall to the ground. She could hear heavy breathing right behind her. Her hands gripped the ground "Beorn..." She mumbled his name softly almost as if she were begging him to come find her. Begging him to come and rescue her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the large black paws of the bear now drenched in blood. Slowly her head turned as the bears was lowerd to her level.

His eyes looked at her softly blinking as little sounds came from him. He stepped closer but stopped when he saw her eyes close. He whimpers before rubbing his snout to her face. I won't hurt you...Hadda...he wanted to say it to her as he watched her eyes open.

"G-good Bear..." she spoke softly trying to get up from the ground. Gasping slightly as the bear nudged her with his head towards the house. The bear remained outside the gate watching her walk up to the large door. Hadda turned back and stared at the bear who was still watching her. Only once she had reached the door did he walk away. Hadda opened the door and all but ran inside. "Beorn?" She called out but no answer came "Beorn?!" She searched through the house only to find no sight of anyone except his animals.

She heard the sound of the bear outside and ran to open the door. What she saw shocked her as she stood there frozen. The bear had shifted into a man who was now kneeling on the ground. He was a giant in stature with a wild mane of hair that ran down his back, which then came to a stop just below his waist. Slowly he stood allowing Hadda to take note that he was naked. Her cheeks blushed as she watched the man turn to face her. Those gleaming amber eyes stared at her as her own were still wide in shock. "Hadda?" Came his baritoned voice which echoed in her ears. Slowly Beorn walked towards her his pace then turning into a run when he saw her eyes roll up into her head.

His arms caught her before she could fall now holding her close as he knelt on the ground. Beorn's eyes scanned her now marred face as the guilt slowly crept into his mind. Gently he lifted her in his arms cradling her like a child. Pushing the door further open with his shoulder he walked inside. After a kick of his foot the door closed and he carried her to his bed. There he cared for her, cleaning her face and ridding her of her torn outer clothing. The last thing he did was cover her up with a blanket to keep her warm.

Looking down he ran the backs of his fingers across her unscathed cheek. At long last he felt the warmth and smoothness of her skin. With a heavy sigh he left her to sleep, and waited for her to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! Finally it is here. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! Cookies to all of you!

I only own Hadda and her family. J.R.R Tolken owns everything else!

* * *

Heavy eyelids slowly started to flutter open. Soft moans filled the air as Hadda was being pulled out of the realm of sleep. When her eyes opened she saw the familiar layout of Beorn's home. Springing up from the bed, as though she were all but struck by lightening, Hadda remembered everything that had taken place. The covers were thrown from her body only then did she realize she was only in her underdress and bodice. The color red had never been so prominent on Hadda's cheeks till this very moment.

Grabbing one of the blankets from the bed, she used it almost like a shawl to cover herself. "Beorn" she called out his name softly wondering where he was. After a brief search she concluded he was not in the house. All was silent for a moment before she heard that familiar grunting of that bear. She ran to the front door and saw a large black shape off in the distance coming towards the house. Slowly the bears figure shifted into that of what she could only assume was Beorn.

Her cheeks blushed a deeper red when she saw his naked figure walking to the house. Her mouth gaped open as she dashed over to the bed. Unfortunately the blanket became caught around her foot, which in turn caused her to fall heavily onto the floor. She sat up while holding her arm as the door opened.

Beorn walked inside after having grabbed a pair of breeches from the laundry line. Once he had closed the door he noticed her on the floor. His eyes locked with hers as he looked down at her. Wrapped in but a blanket she lay on the floor staring up at him.

Hadda was stunned to say the least. He was incredibly tall with a broad muscular frame. His hair was a deep rustic grayish brown with streaks of white running through. It reminded her of almost a lion like mane, fluffing out around his head before trailing down his back. He had thick sideburns that fanned out from his jaw line as well as thick eyebrows. His skin held black smudged patches covering the tan flesh.

She continued to stare up at him, her eyes never leaving his as he came to kneel before her. "Are you hurt?" He asked keeping his gruff voice at a softer level out of fear of frightening her.

"N-no..." She gasped softly as his arms came to wrap behind her back and underneath her knees. Her arms went around his neck and shoulders in a flash as he raised her from the floor.

She now felt the fullness of his height as he cradled her to him. Within a few small strides of his long legs he carried her back to the bed. Gently laying her back down, only now, he could not look her in the eye. He occupied himself with caring for the wound upon her cheek.

"Beorn?" She spoke softly trying to get his attention. "Will you not look at me?" She asked before a shiver ran through her feeling his skin touch hers. But he offered her no answer as he went to stand. Her hand shot out taking his larger one within its grasp. "Please..."

He froze and looked down at their now joined hands. "Will you not speak with me? You always speak to me ...why not now?"

A few moments passed and Beorn still offered her no answer. His eyes were still fixated upon their hands. Hers was so small compared to his own. Small, delicate...and soft. His thumb began to caress the back of it with the rough calloused pad. Slowly he knelt before her upon taking her other hand in his as well. He watched as her hand pull his own to her face. She caressed her cheek against the back of his large hand.

Her skin seemed to scorch his own flesh when she touched him. It had been so long since he had been touched by a woman that he had almost forgotten what it felt like. Her eyes opened as they slowly met his. "There now, was that so hard?" She asked in a gentle tease.

She continued to stare into his large amber eyes, while he still held a nervous look about him. Her hand reached up to touch his face.

Beorn's eyes fluttered close when her palm cradled his bearded cheek. "Hadda I..."

"Yes?" She pressed softly, she wanted to hear him talk to her like he used to. "Beorn you do not have to be afraid."

_Afraid..._

He who had escaped the clutches of Azog the Defiler. He who was a powerful bear! He...who was the last of his kind...

She was right.

He was afraid. But of what?

Afraid of what she thought of him? Or worse...afraid of her rejecting him. For a year they had conversed with an invisible wall between them. He had hidden from her sight out of fear he would scare her away. "Beorn..." Her sweet, sweet voice spoke his name once more. Her voice was like music to his ears. It always had been. When he first heard her voice, he thought she was an angel.

"Hadda." He looked back into her eyes.

"Thank you." She said with a gentle smile "For saving my life."

"Your Welcome." He spoke the words without hesitation. He would always come to her aid if she asked it of him. His heart skipped a beat when he watched her lean in and place her lips to his cheek. He let out the breath he had been holding when he touched his forehead to hers. The tips of their noses brushed against one another. The closeness to her made his chest tighten and his palms sweat.

Little did he know that he was having the same effect on Hadda.

Her heart began to beat rapidly as her breathing increased. "I will..." He spoke briefly "I will make you some food. You must be hungry."

"Yes..but i would also like my clothes back." She said before a smile broke out on her face. A smile which Beorn returned.


	5. Chapter 5

My apologies for the shortness in length and how long it took me to update this story. I had lost inspiration for it for a short time. But now it is back. :) Thank you to all those who have read my story and love it.

Disclaimer: I only own Hadda and any other obvious OC's. If you recognize it, then it belongs to J.R.R. Tolken.

* * *

Hadda had finished dressing back in her clothes before she rejoined Beorn. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently of her. He didn't want to frighten her by accident with how loud his voice could be.

"I am well Beorn." She smiled up at him as he placed the food on the table. That was when she saw it, the shackle around his wrist. "Where did that come from?" Hadda curiously took his hand in hers and examined the shackle.

"Someplace best forgotten..." He spoke in a grim tone as the memories flowed through his mind. Slowly his hand turned to slide against hers. "It is nothing you need to worry over..." He watched as her eyes glanced up at his. He flinched once again as her hand cupped his face just as it had before.

"You don't have to fear me looking upon you Beorn. I do not fear you." She smiled up at him softly. The last thing she wanted was for him to be afraid when ever he gazed upon him.

"Y-you don't?" His voice almost held a tone of disbelief. How could she not fear him after what she had witnessed? He knew that his beast would never harm her, for he cared for her just as he did. But did Hadda know that? How could she? His amber eyes stared down into her deep blue pools before they slowly closed. His hand came up and held her hand against his cheek. The coarse hair on his cheeks tickled her palm softly.

Her skin was so warm and soft against his own. How he had longed to feel her touch and now here he was. Gently, Beorn fell to one knee before her. "How I have wanted to hear you say those words. You do not know how I..." He breathed in her scent and felt as if he was laying in a field of flowers. "How I have wanted to feel your skin against mine. I have wanted to show myself to you for so long. But I have always been afraid. I have been afraid that the moment you would see me you would run away." He looked up into her eyes "Hadda" His own hand cradled her cheek softly.

"What ever made you think that I would be afraid of you?" She asked curiously of him. "I have spoken with you once a month for so long. And I must say, the images I have had of you in my head." She smiled "Have done you no justice."

Beorn felt his heart swell at her words. This was all he ever wanted, to be close to her. To be seen by her, and now here they were. Beorn smiled up at her as his amber eyes gleamed softly. "Now," she spoke again "Let us share a meal together. Properly."

"As you wish." He stood and held out a seat for her before helping her to sit in it. He then took his own seat beside her. Happy to finally be normal around her and not lurking in the shadows.


End file.
